Ask The Elric Brothers
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: Lots of Crossovers, different random anime characters ask Ed and Al some questions of their problems, but how will Ed and Al answer them? LOTS AND LOTS OF HUMOR! YuGiOh Cast is up!
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha Cast!

**Ask the Elric Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA CHARACTERS, INUYASHA CHARACTERS, OR OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS SOON TO COME**

* * *

Summary: Lots of Crossovers, different random anime characters ask Ed and Al some questions of their problems, but how will Ed and Al answer them? LOTS AND LOTS OF HUMOR!

FONTS:

**Edward (or Roy)**

Alphonse

_Person who's writing

* * *

_

1st up: Inuyasha CAST!

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_I have a problem, I like two girls, one's my love that died and was reborn again and the other is a girl who was reincarnated to the one I loved before. So what should I do?_

_-Inuyasha, the Half Demon_

**-Inuyasha, the Half Demon**

**Clearly I was confused, and plus I don't know that much about women so don't ask me for questions. Why don't you just get the girl who was reincarnated to the girl you once love… and plus… HOW DID SHE FUCKING HELL GET REBORN?**

**Edward Elric**

Dear Inuyasha,

Sorry about my brother's letter, he doesn't know anything about women. I was also confused about this letter too, and I don't really know about girls because I am a soul stuck in this armor so I am not that attractive to women. I think you should pick the one reincarnated.

Alphonse Elric

_

* * *

Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric, _

_Hey, just asking this question about my problem, I accidentally broke a precious jewel called the Jewel of Four Souls or otherwise called the Shikon Jewel. Now I can't get over it. Oh and my friend Inuyasha (he just sent you a letter) likes me but when I saw one night, he kissed another girl (which is Kikyo, and I was reincarnated from her)! How should I deal with this problem?_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_P.S: Edward you're a great Alchemist, and I hope you and you're brother find what your looking for. Oh, and I feel sorry that you were called short a couple of times, I don't think you're that short!_

**Dear Kagome Higurashi,**

**Hey, we just answered that Inuyasha guy your talking about and he asked, "I like two girls and I don't know which one to pick" but I guess he picked that Kikyo-girl your talking about so I don't really know what to say to fix that problem, but if he kissed her then I guess he belongs to that girl. Sorry Miss Higurashi, as for the Shikon Jewel, well… I don't really know but if you can't get over it then why don't you collect the shards to find it? Or just MOVE ON! Geez… Sorry for yelling… BAD MOOD BECAUSE OF FUCKING MUSTANG!**

**Roy: FULLMETAL IS WRITING TO A GIRL! OH AND WHOEVER YOU ARE HERE'S MY NUMBER 777-654-9876 CALL ME!**

**Sorry about Mustang that jerk, Oh one more note: MOVE ON**

**Edward Elric**

**P.S: -blushes- Thanks for that comment, no one ever said that except Alphonse. Yeah Al and me will find the Philosopher's Stone! Oh and good luck on finding the Shards! **

**Roy: ED'S GOT A CRUSH!**

**P.S.S: Shut it Mustang, sorry about that! Make sure you write more letters –blushes-**

-Kagome Higurashi

We just answered a guy named Inuyasha! How rude, well I don't really know Kagome, why don't you just move on.

Alphonse Elric

P.S: My brother, Edward has a crush on you I guess –laughs-

* * *

_Dear Edward and Al_

_I am an oh-so-powerful demon of the Western Lands and I have this annoying toad guy that is following me. He won't shut up! What should I do?_

Sesshomaru

Oh-so-Powerful Demon 

**Stupid question, here's your answer: KILL IT since you're an oh-so-powerful demon.**

**Edward Elric**

Sesshomaru

Don't listen to my brother, toads are animals, they're carefree and you should leave them alone.

Alphonse Elric

P.S: How can a toad TALK?

* * *

_Dear Edward and Alphonse_

_I have this guy who's a monk, he rudely comes up to me and says: "Will you bear my child?" I don't know what to do, what should I do?_

_Sango_

**Sango**

**Slap him like girls do to my boss Mustang who likes to see girls in Mini skirt.**

**Edward Elric**

**P.S: This isn't Ed, this is Roy Mustang… please call me if your that attracted. My number is 777-654-9876**

Dear Sango,

SLAP HIM

Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Dear The Elric Brothers,_

_I like this girl named Sango, but she slapped me after I said, "Will you bear my child"? What should I do to make her happy?_

_Miroku the Monk_

**Perverted Monk **

**Stop saying that so she'll stop, idiot, you remind of Mustang. **

**Edward Elric **

_Miroku _

_-No comment-_

_Alphonse Elric

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: Funny so far right? Next chapter is… YU-GI-OH CAST! _


	2. Chapter 2: YuGiOh Cast!

**Ask The Elric Brothers!**

Author's Notes: Hey again guys! You want more humor? Then here it is! –Laughs evilly- this time the Yu-Gi-oh Cast asks the Elric brothers for questions! Let see how they answer…

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters or YuGiOh Characters

FONTS:

_Person Writing_

**Edward Elric (or Roy Mustang)**

Alphonse Elric

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Cast!**

_Dear Edward and Alphonse,_

_Hi my name is Yugi Motou and I am a fellow duelist and I really like this girl named Tea but she's a little bit TALLER than me, you see I'm like 4'11 and I'm already in High School. My other self (Yami) is like taller than me (He's 5 feet 7 inches I think) so what should I do to get tall?_

_Yugi Motou, Duelist Master_

**Dear Guy Shorter than Me,**

**-Jumps around happily- YAY! SOMEONE SHORTER THAN ME! SINCE YOUR 4'11 AND I'M 5 FEET 5 INCHES TALLL YES! Sorry I don't know what answer right now but this is great! SOMEONE SHORTER THAN ME!**

**Edward Elric**

**P.S.: For you answer, well… let your other self have the girl and you have a short girl.**

Dear Yugi Motou,

Sorry about my brother's lame answers. I think you should drink milk, and **lots of it.**

Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Dear Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric,_

_Hello, I have this problem with my friends. When they're in a duel, I usually tell them to believe in themselves and stay together. But sometimes, they get annoyed at my speeches, but I was only trying to tell them to stay together no matter what… what should I do to stop this?_

_Tea Gardner_

**Dear Friendship Speech Girl,**

**Here's my answer: SHUT UP WITH THE LAME SPEECHES. I mean if I was there and I heard you saying that speech over and over again, of course I'd get annoyed because you kept ranting about it. So sorry but please shut up. (A/N: Not bashing Tea/Anzu)**

**Edward Elric**

Dear Tea Gardner,

I think you shouldn't say it a lot or rant about it because most of the people (even your friends) Would be annoyed, so I think you should stop saying it over again so people won't be annoyed.

Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Dear Elric Brothers,_

_Hi, I am the legendary Pharaoh of the Egypt's Past and I have a problem, when I came to share another body with my friend Yugi… I lost all my memories. Is there any alchemy to stop it?_

_Pharaoh Atemu_

**Dear Legendary Pharaoh of the Egypt's Past,**

**NO, alchemy is not miracles; it's science, so just MOVE ON**

**Edward Elric**

Dear Pharaoh Atemu,

Hey if your writing a paper in the modern day then how come your saying you a past Pharaoh that died a long time ago? How can you be alive?

Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Dear The Shrimp who answers these letters,_

_You are a shrimp and your weak; I should crush you with my hands of the CEO_

_Seto Kaiba, A guy taller than you_

**Dear Son of A Bitch,**

**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU SAYING? YOU THINK I'M SHORT AND WEAK HUH? WELL YOU SON OF A BITCH STINKY KAIBA OF THE CEO I AM GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU WITH MY AUTO-MAIL AND CUT YOU WITH IT'S BLADE? HOW DO YOU LIKE THE YOU ASSHOLE!**

**The Guy stronger than you will ever be**

Dear Seto Kaiba,

Good luck and well… maybe not…

Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Dear Elric Brothers,_

_I've noticed that you two are very strong with alchemy and I was wondering, can Alchemy help me take over the world and destroy the legendary Pharaoh? _

_Soon to be Pharaoh Marik_

**Dear Person who will never rule the world and never ever will, **

**NO! ALCHEMY IS NOT A FUCKING THING TO TOY WITH AND YOU SHOULD BE KILLED AND PUNISHED BY ME!**

**Edward Elric, Powerful than you**

Dear Marik,

NO, alchemy is a bad thing and it will not be used for evil.

Alphonse Elric

* * *

Author's Notes: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK SO FAR? FUNNY HUH? XDDDDD Next chapter will be Harry Potter Cast! 


End file.
